The present invention relates generally to a tape-ribbon supply cartridge for use with a lettering apparatus or type composing system, and more particularly, to a unitary tape-ribbon supply cartridge for housing both a supply of lettering tape and ribbon and supplying the same to a lettering station in the above mentioned apparatus.
Although it is contemplated that the tape-ribbon cartridge of the present invention could be useful in a variety of lettering apparatus or systems embodying various lettering mechanisms, it has particular application to an impact or pressure lettering system of the type described generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,289; 4,548,523 and 4,579,056. The lettering system described in the above patents contemplates the use of a separate ribbon supply cassette and a separate tape supply cassette for supplying the ribbon and tape in such system. The ribbon cassette currently used in such lettering systems is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,305, while the tape cassette with supply indicator is the subject of pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 598,554 filed Feb. 17, 1984. Other tape-ribbon cartridges usable in a lettering system and embodying both a tape supply and a ribbon supply currently exist as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,226,547; 4,391,539; 4,402,619 and 4,557,617. The cartridges of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,226,547 and 4,391,539, however, disclose no ribbon rewind feature. Although the cartridges of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,402,619 and 4,557,617 do show ribbon rewind features, they are not usable in the above described apparatus.